What Lizzie Read
by heart11broken
Summary: Lizzie finds Casey's diary stuffed in a desk drawer. What secrets does it hold? Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

Derek/Casey story

"DEREK!" Casey screamed.

No, Derek hadn't pulled a prank or done something stupid. He was tickling her. Now, you might think the fact that Derek Venturi was tickling Casey McDonald; his stepsister might be a little confusing, and maybe slightly strange. Yeah, I thought so too, until I found her diary.

Maybe I should introduce myself. I am Lizzie McDonald, Casey's sister and Derek, Edwin and Marti's stepsister. I am 13 years old, and up until recently I assumed that Derek and Casey hated each other. Boy, was I wrong.

I probably shouldn't have been in her room. I was looking for notes on Ancient Greece, and I know that she has filed all her notes since preschool. And there it was, filed between "4th Grade Vocabulary" and "2nd Grade Lima Beans. And it was so obvious. I mean, it had flowers and other things on it, something she NEVER puts on her school notebooks.

So, as I was saying, there it was. And any human being would have wanted to read it. So I stuffed it under my sweatshirt and quickly ran back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just wanted to say thanks to everyone for the favorites and review and alert! Here the first official chapter. _

When I got to my room, I hurried to lock the door. I flopped down on my bed and turned to the first page.

Casey McDonald

3rd Period

Mrs. French

So Mrs. French says this diary project is to help us "release our emotions" and "help us let out our inner angst." Frankly the only inner angst I am feeling at the moment is waiting for Derek to get home from hockey practice so I can pound him for what he did to my lunch.

Well there is something I could go on for days and days. Derek. My annoying stepbrother. The one who makes it his personal goal to make me as miserable as possible. So, why do I feel the way I do around him? This flipping of the stomach when he smiles. And not his smirk, but his real, genuine smile. It lifts my spirits, for some reason. There was this one time, when we were fighting as usual; he kind of pushed me against the wall. He has grown so much in the time I have known him that he was towering over me. So I was looking up into his deep chocolate colored eyes, and all of a sudden we both stopped yelling, and mumbled something quickly, and ran back to our rooms. I flopped down on my bed, mind racing. What was going on? I hated Derek. He pranked me all the time. So, what was this strange feeling that had come upon me just then? It was a feeling of loathing, wasn't it? Or- what? Grr. Oops, Mom is calling. I guess Derek is home. Time for dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I just got back from dinner downstairs. Marti was telling us all about how she learned "If You're Happy And You Know It," but she called it "The Happy Song." It was really cute. Even Derek was smiling at it.

It is so strange. Derek is an annoying, selfish idiot, but when it comes to Marti, or "Smarti", as he calls her, it is almost like he has a weakness for her. He actually is a very good big brother when it comes to her. Shocking, really.

But he acts like her big protector, and she really loves him, and he really loves her. It is almost like he leaves "Derek" behind, and becomes "Smerek."

One time Marti came into my room, and said. "Casey?"

I was working on some homework at the time, but I turned around and said, "Yes?"

She walked over and hopped into my lap.

"Why doesn't Smerek talk to me when he is with his friends?

I smiled. "Well, Marti, Derek thinks he has to act tough, and apparently talking to your cute little sister isn't really tough."

"That's stupid." Marti said, leaning down against me.

"You said it Marti." I hugged her. "Now, you need to go to bed! It's twenty minutes past your bedtime!" I exclaimed, looking at the clock on my computer. I carried her back to her room. She was already in her pajamas, so I set her in bed. I was about to turn off her light when she said in a small voice, "Casey?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Are you and Smerek in love?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What makes you think that?"

"You and Smerek act the same way around each other that Nora and Daddy do."

I smiled. "Well, I don't know about that. But I do know, that you need to go to bed! Good night, Marti."

"Call me Smarti." I looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, good night Smarti."

"Good night Smasey."

I walked out of her room. I felt honored. No one was allowed to call Marti Smarti except for Derek. And she didn't call anyone with a Sm except for Derek. What had made her want to call me Smasey?

I closed the diary for a moment. I remembered when that had happened. The next night at dinner, Marti had called Casey Smasey when she asked for the peas. Everyone stopped dead. I had looked at the look in Derek's eyes, the pain, but happiness, because I knew that Derek was okay sharing the nicknames, but ONLY with Casey. Anyone else couldn't.

Then I had looked back at Casey. She lifted the peas and said, "Sure Smarti!" and passed them to her. Then she looked at Derek, and the started talking with their eyes like Mom and George do. Casey seemed to say, _Marti asked!_ And Derek seemed to respond with an _Okay. I can handle that._

And then everyone turned back to their dinner.

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone for their nice reviews, alerts and favorites. Thank you!**

Chapter 3

_I turned back to the diary. _

So now everyone is amazed that Marti is calling me Smasey and I am calling her Smarti. The next night, Derek put Marti to bed, because Mom and George went to see a play and Lizzie and Edwin were at a friend's house. Derek was talking to her and I walked up to her doorway, watching and listening,

"Hey Smarti?"

"Yeah Smerek?"

"Why did you start calling Casey Smasey?"

"Because you love her as much as you love me, and so I love her too."

Derek looked shocked, but a smile creeped up on his face. "What makes you think that I love Smasey?"

"Because you look at each other when the other isn't looking and you have conversations with your eyes and you smile when Smasey smiles and you just love her."

Derek smiled at that. "That's very good thinking Smarti, but I don't know if you are right."

After that, I walked in. "Good night Smarti!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi Smasey!"

"Hi Smerek!" I said, smirking at Derek. He started laughing.

"Hi Smasey." Then he kissed Marti on the cheek and said, "Good night Smarti."

"Good night Smerek. Good night Smasey."

"Good night Smarti," I said, and kissed her on the cheek too. Derek and I walked out and turned off the light.

I smiled at Derek. "She asked."

He smirked, and then it turned into a smile. "Now you will be another one who has to play with her all the time."

"You know you love doing that."

"Yeah, I do," he said thoughtfully, before turning back to his room.

----------------------------------------

Everything has been really weird lately. Derek has started being really nice to me, and I am being really nice to him. It kinda freaks me out, but in a good way. And, Derek is doing better at school, and he stopped pranking me. I heard Mom and George talking about it in the kitchen after dinner.

They were washing dishes.

"George, why are Casey and Derek being so nice to each other?" Mom said.

"I don't know, but Derek has been doing better in school, and he stopped pranking her!" George exclaimed.

"Do you think?" Mom said suddenly. She looked at him.

"No, it is probably just a phase. They will get through it and hate each other again."

"Or maybe Casey is being a good influence on him."

"I don't know. But, they are just teenagers. Teenagers are stupid, they like each other. They will grow out of it."

"Hopefully."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

I closed the door quickly. I ran up to my room and shut the door. I slid down to the ground. Was it true? Was I really falling in love with Derek?

_I closed the diary again. I also remember how after that, Mom and George had been trying to keep Casey and Derek apart from each other. But for some reason, Casey and Derek just weren't meant to be separate. It was… fate. Or maybe destiny?_

**Please review, I need feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Remember, italics is Lizzie's POV, everything else is Casey's diary except my author's notes in bold. And you can view what Casey's diary looks like on my author page! R/R**

Chapter 4

_Once, again, I turned back to the diary._

I am getting kind of upset. George and Mom have started keeping Derek and me apart. Like, once Derek got home from hockey practice, I am sent over to Emily's house until dinner. After dinner Derek and I switch off doing the dishes while the other is sent upstairs. After the dishes we are permitted to put Marti to bed together, but after that we are sent to our rooms for the night. It has been the same pattern the last few nights. Last night Derek snuck into my room after we had been sent to our rooms for the night.

"Hey Banished." He smirked.

"Hey Mr. Banished." I smirked back.

"This sucks huh?" He said.

I nodded.

"We should do something to annoy them so they will stop keeping us apart." Derek said mischievously.

I smiled. "Derek, that's crazy. What are we going to do, run away?"

"We definitely should. Tomorrow is Friday. Let's sneak out.

I thought for a moment. "Okay."

So now here I am, in the middle of last period, trying to keep my nerves down. We are planning to leave right after school lets out and we get home. Derek and I bought a car to share, so we are going to take it and drive. But I am terrified of what is going to happen. I packed some clothes, since I don't know when we are going to be back. I am so scared. Oops, the bell just rang. Gotta go.

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Derek and I drove around for a while, and got to the airport. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Let's travel." He said. I nervously agreed.

So here we are, on a plane. To London. Not London, Ontario. We are talking London England. I have never been so scared in my entire life. We are going to be so dead, and so grounded. Forever.

I just looked at my watch, and it is 5:30. Mom should be home soon. Then she will find out two of her children are missing. One step child, one real child, but still.

I looked over at Derek a second ago. "Derek, I feel bad."

Derek looked at me. "Casey. Would you rather go sightseeing in England or be home in the torture we were just in?"

"I don't know."

Oh look, we just landed. Derek gripped my hand and we walked off the plane. Almost immediately my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"CASEY MCDONALD WHERE ARE YOU AND DEREK!"

"London."

"Please tell me you mean LONDON ONTARIO!"

"Nope. London as in England."

Mom let out a scream so loud I think that I was hearing all the way from England, and not over the phone.

Derek took the phone. "Hi Nora."

"YOU TWO GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HOME RIGHT NOW!"

"No Nora, I am afraid we can't do that." Derek smirked.

"WHY NOT?"

"Our tickets are one-way." He said cheerfully.

"Well- LIZZIE! LIZZIE TIME FOR DINNER!"

_I jolted awake. I must have fallen asleep. I checked back at the diary to see where the truth had ended._

"We should do something to annoy them so they will stop keeping us apart." Derek said mischievously.

I smiled. "Derek, that's crazy."

"Yeah, I guess so. Good night." Derek said. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Good night Smerek."

"Good night Smasey."

**Haha I tricked you I tricked you! R/R but please don't hate me for that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peoples! Sorry for the lack of updates the last few days, but I do have a life so, you know. Anyway, here is chapter 5! **

**IMPORTANT- If you have a youtube account, and could make me an awesome fanfic trailer for this story, I will give you a role of your choosing in the story. You can be the person trying to keep them apart, Casey's friend, Derek's friend, or anything else. Please review and tell me, so I can give you a basic overview of what I want to be on it. Thanks!**

Chapter 5

_I was so relieved. They hadn't run away! And this diary was getting really good, so I went to get Edwin._

_He was asleep. Asleep at 1 o'clock on a Saturday, the idiot. Anyway, I cheerfully woke him up. "I found Casey's diary." I said mischievously. He smirked. "Excellent." _

_­-----------------------------------------------_

Sorry I haven't written for a couple days. Something happened. Derek and I are fighting again. I don't know why. We were actually starting to get along and now it is like we hit a dead end or something. I don't know why, I didn't do anything as far as I know. But I don't know, maybe it is just that we will always fight. It is getting so weird. I mean, after everyone got used to me being "Smasey," we started fighting again. George and Mom were relieved. I heard them again last night.

"See Nora, I told you this getting along thing wouldn't last long. It was just a phase."

"And George, I am telling you, Casey doesn't get phases! It must be something else."

"I know, maybe it was so we would let them go to that party on Saturday!"

"Saturday? That is the day that the rest of us are going out to spend the night at your grandparents!"

"Oh. Whoops."

"Whoops is right."

At least I finally knew why George let us go to that party. Derek was driving us in George's car. It is going to be an awesome party.

-------------------------------------------------

Hi! I just finished getting ready for the party, and I am waiting for Derek to get out of his room. I am so mad at Paul. Paul is the guidance counselor at my school, you know how it goes. Anyway I was telling him all about what I told you. Do you know what he said? Do you know what that stupid man said?

"Well, I think that you and Derek have a lot of sexual tension."

"WHAT? ME AND DEREK? WE ARE STEPSIBLINGS!"

"Casey, steps are not blood related. It is okay, it has happened before!"

I spluttered. "That- that – that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"Oh is it?"

I can't believe he said that.

------------------------------------------------

Sorry I didn't write after the party last night, but I was kind of preoccupied. Derek got drunk. And I mean majorly drunk. I guess he couldn't remember who I was, because he started coming on to me. I was disgusted. "Derek, that's just the 4 bottles of beer you had talking."

"C-C- Ca-Casey." He started kissing my arm from my hand all the way to my shoulder and neck.

"Derek, what are you doing?" I asked, frightened.

He smirked at me, then bent back down and started doing it again. "Derek, stop. I mean it Derek." He was now along my jaw. He made it along the front and to my chin. He smirked again, and kissed up my chin and and landed on my lips.

"Derek.." I was cut off. He was kissing me with, at least I think, all the energy he could muster, being so drunk and out of it. And then, something happened to me. I lost control of myself. I started kissing him back. We were kissing and kissing. Finally, I gained some self-control. I broke off.

"Der-ek!" I scolded. "What the heck was that for?"

"I love you Casey." He slurred. I pushed him onto his bed. "Good night Derek!" I said pointedly.

I left.

**Yeah, kind of short, but I wanted to end it here. So please review, for heaven's sake!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates the past few days, but I've been being lazy. **

**IMPORTANT- If you have a youtube account and could make me a trailer for this video, I would definitely appreciate it, and you will get a role of your choice in the story. If you can do it, please review and I will PM you with the details. Thank you!**

Chapter 6

This morning, I almost had to get a marching band to wake him up. "DEREK!" I screamed, finally waking him up.

He opened his eyes.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. "It's a beautiful day!" I pulled his shade open.

"Grr. Turn down the sun." He moaned.

"So I guess you have the hangover of the century." I said.

"Yeah. Cause last night…" He broke off. "I – and you- and we…" he spluttered.

"Oh you remember do you? I thought you were drunk."

"I always remember things like that. Why the heck did I do that?" He yelled.

"I have no idea. You did it, you tell me!"

"Well I didn't mean to do that, I was drunk! Why didn't you stop me?"

"Oh believe me, I tried. But the only thing harder than controlling annoying Derek is controlling annoying DRUNK Derek. You are so lucky our parents weren't home!"

"Stop screaming. I don't want a lecture about making out drunk."

"You're lucky I stopped you when I did. You were starting to tug at my shirt."

His jaw dropped. "What? I would've lost my…" He broke off.

I smirked. "Lost your what Derek?"

He turned away from me.

"Your virginity?"

He turned back, and with his eyes closed he nodded to me slowly.

"Derek 'The Player' Venturi is a VIRGIN?"

"I am waiting until marriage, actually."

"Why?"

"It is the only thing I am doing right in my life."

Wow. I can't believe that Derek is a virgin.

-----------------------------------------

Oh my gosh. Ever since I found out that Derek is a virgin, I can't stop thinking about it. My mind is going into overdrive with questions and thoughts. I wrote a song about Derek. I decided not to look back in the song until I finished it, so I just wrote it and then wrote it here.

_Why do I feel this?_

_When I see you,_

_When I touch you,_

_I feel the shocks._

_I need to see you._

_I need to hold you._

_I need to feel your breath on me._

_Cause-_

_I see you and I need to touch you._

_I hear your voice and I want to scream your name._

_I want kiss your lips, and wrap my arms around your neck._

_Why do I feel this? _

_What's happening?_

_I can't control myself._

_I'm going crazy._

_Cause I need you to love me._

_I need you to kiss me_

_I need you to love me_

_This is so wrong._

_And yet so right. _

_Cause-_

_I see you and I need to touch you._

_I hear your voice and I want to scream your name._

_I want kiss your lips, and wrap my arms around your neck._

_Why do I feel this? _

_I can't hate you even when I try._

_I can't look at you without starting to cry._

_I can't control myself around you._

_I can't, I just can't. _

_Cause-_

_I see you and I need to touch you._

_I hear your voice and I want to scream your name._

_I want kiss your lips, and wrap my arms around your neck._

_Why do I feel this? _

_Why?_

_Why not? _

_Oh. _

So what do you think diary? I hope you like it. I don't know what happened, but I started sobbing when I was writing it. Gosh, diary, I don't know. That song says it all, really.

****************** Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! First off, I am really sorry that I haven't updated, but I got a bad case of writer's block, but fortunately my teacher knew how to cure, even though she didn't know it!**

**IMPORTANT- If you have a youtube account and could make me a trailer for this video, I would definitely appreciate it, and you will get a role of your choice in the story. If you can do it, please review and I will PM you with the details. Thank you!**

Chapter 7

_I stared at Edwin, flabbergasted. "Oh. My. GOSH! I don't know about you, but I was NOT expecting that."_

OMG, I am SOO sorry I haven't written for a couple weeks! The diary assignment was handed in, and so I was going to stop writing, but I have discovered that I missed it, so I am back and ready to scream.

I am SO CONFUSED! I forgave Paul and went back to him, and blabbed the whole story. I felt like I needed to tell someone. I told him how I was afraid I was falling for Derek. And you know what he said?

"It is about time."

"What do you mean?" I replied.

Paul picked up a picture of his wife from his desk. "Casey? My wife, she is also my stepsister." He confessed. "That is why I have liked talking to you so much, because you remind me so much of myself at your age."

I stared at him, flabbergasted. "So that is why you were getting so upset when I thought it was wrong?"

He smiled, nodding. "It is just that the way you describe Derek and how he acts around you, that is how I acted around Regina when I was around the house. Pranking her was my specialty. I used to not be able to stand being around because I got so nervous and it drove me nuts. I always tried to impress her, but it never worked."

I thought for a minute, and a smile slowly crept up on my face. "Paul, you're a genius!"

He looked confused. "How so?"

I ran out before he could say anything else.

------------------------------------------------

It has been awkward lately with Derek. Every time I see him, I have such a burning desire to run up and kiss him, and run my fingers through his hair. I can't take it. We have once again started being polite to each other. And once again, Mom and George had a conference and I listened. I invited Derek to snoop with me.

They were sitting on the couch, having assumed Derek and I had gone to bed. Mom was leaning against George, and they looked quite tired.

"Nora, what can we do? They are hormonal teenagers, they need to stay apart, but we can't seem to keep them that way!" George said nervously.

"I don't know George. I don't know. But what I really can't figure out is what was happening at dinner. You know how Derek is on probation from the hockey team as of today?"

(Here I looked at Derek and he shrugged, frowning.)

"Yeah?" George said.

"Well, he was all down in the dumps, and then Casey got home from Emily's house, smiling, and he suddenly brightened. It was like his whole face lit up. And until my dying day, I will never forget the look in his eyes. It was like none of his problems mattered, because Casey was there."

I looked back at Derek. He looked alarmed. "I- I better go," I said softly. He nodded.

--------------------------------

I am shocked. Completely, utterly shocked.

Derek Venturi just stood up to a guy for me. _Him! _Sticking up for me.

It all started 2 hours ago, at school. I had just gotten my test back, and I got a D. I had studied so hard on this English test, I knew that couldn't be my grade. And Jacob Garther got and A, and I immediately knew that he had switched our papers. So I went up and told our teacher, and he switched our grades, and gave Jacob a week of detentions. As soon as he got out of the classroom, he started yelling at me.

"You little grade- grubber! You couldn't handle one bad grade! I am going to make you sorry that you ever crossed me, McDonald!" He pushed me onto the ground and started kicking my stomach.

"Continue doing that, and I will make you sorry you ever crossed Casey, Garther." Derek boomed in front of him.

"Derek!" Jacob chuckled nervously.

"Garther, you have 3 seconds to get your foot out of Casey's stomach."

Jacob immediately removed his foot.

"Now get the hell away from me." Jacob started running like a scared little puppy.

Derek helped me up. "You okay Case?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, but I think I need to go home," I said, clutching my stomach.

Derek took me straight home, gave me some pain reliever pills, and told me sternly to take a nap, which I woke up from 5 minutes ago, and brings me to where I am now.

**Review Review **

**Review Review **

******************************************Review Review **

********************************


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update!**

Chapter 8

OMG. I can't stand this. I can't stand this at all. I just woke up crying last night because I had a dream that Derek was dead. Derek woke me up, with a really concerned look on his face. "Casey! CASEY!" He shook me as he spoke.

"Derek!" I grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Case. What's wrong, what did you dream?"

"I-I dreamed that you were dead." I said, and started crying again.

"Casey, it's okay, I'm not dead, it was just a dream." He pulled me for at least an hour until I fell back asleep! He stayed the whole night with me!

In the morning when I woke up, he was still there, arms around me, and my head was resting on his chest with my arms around his neck. I stayed there and thought for a while. There was only one thing I could think about- how well our bodies fit together, and my head on his chest. It was almost as if they were formed together.

I closed my eyes again, and dozed off again, until I woke up to screaming. It was Mom. "DEREK VENTURI AND CASEY MCDONALD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

It took me a minute, having just woken up, to process what she had just said. Derek, the world's heaviest sleeper, had slept through Mom's screams. I shook him. "Derek. Derek?" After 3 or 4 more shakes, he woke up.

"Five more minutes." He said, and pulled me back to his chest. "DEREK!" Mom screamed again. He shot up. "NORA!?" he shouted. "WHAT THE HECK?"

"I am not going to scream anymore, I just want to know what is going on and why Derek is in your bed." Mom said, a little less than calmly.

"I had a nightmare last night, and Derek woke me up. He just was helping me fall back asleep and I guess he fell asleep too."

"And you woke up like that." Mom said flatly.

"Yeah."

"Okay," she said, and walked out.

----------------------------

I CANNOT. BELIEVE. THIS. Mom and George are sending me to BOARDING SCHOOL!

I can't believe they are this freaked out about me and Derek. I mean, sure they are worried about us, and caught us in a kind of compromising position, but still! I leave tomorrow! And I won't be back for two months! This is ridiculous.

(I actually don't have an entry today, just wanted to complain to you, diary.)

--------------------------------

I am about to leave. Last night, after I finished complaining to you, Derek came in my room, and he was pacing around. I was confused, and I said "What Derek?"

He looked at me with a blazing look in his eyes. " Case, I just…" he cut himself off and kissed me. Hard. I could feel the passion in his kiss. I finally pulled away.

"Derek, what are you doing? I have waited a month for this, and you decide to do this now? Right when I am about to leave?"

"Well, can't you wait for me?"

"Derek, I will be gone for two months. That is impossible."

"Well fine then!"

"FINE!" Derek slammed the door, and I started crying.

I cried for about an hour, and then I finally fell asleep.

Oh sorry, George is calling to help pack the car, I will pack you in a second.

-------------------------------

"_That's it. That's the end." Edwin said._

"_Yeah, and Casey left a month and a half ago, so what is the plan?"_

"_You want them to get back together?"_

"_Yeah, Casey must have crammed the diary into the drawer I found it in and gone down and forgotten about it. We have to save Casey and Derek."_

**REVIEW!**


	9. Author's Note

**VERY IMPORTANT!  
**

**WHAT LIZZIE READ IS NOW COMPLETE. Yeah, I said it. **

**Before I say anything else, I just want to thank everyone. Here are my amazing stats-**

**Reviews- 74 **

**Favorites- 18**

**Alerts- 46**

**Total Hits - 6883 **

**That is Amazing! Thank you all so much. The new story will be named _What Edwin Did_ and will **

**come out tommorrow. Please give it as much enthusiasm as this story! **

**One thing though, it will be more descript than _What Lizzie Read, _because it won't be a diary! **

**Also, I believe AllyPorterAndShadyLane will be making me a youtube trailer, and I will let everyone know**

**when that is finished and added. **

**Thanks! **


End file.
